


House Arrest

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Lazzo Fratello, but in a wholesome way, just some cute talk plus dumb stuff, mostly hugging, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: As it turns out, “House Arrest” has many definitions, according to the genious of Gavin and Nines. One of which being keeping Lazzo against his will at Gavin’s Adoptive Father’s house.
Relationships: Jeffrey Fowler & Lazzo Fratello, Lazzo Fratello & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Lazzo Fratello, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for forever... if you like it, please drop a comment!!

When Lazzo had first heard the words “House Arrest” spit from the short cop’s mouth, with enough glee that it should have been telling, his only emotion was relief. He had managed to avoid Dumb and Dumber’s investigational inquiries into his whereabouts for a few blessed months since first being picked up, and Lazzo’s mother would have cried at the string of curse words that came to mind as blinking blue and red lights lit up the sky behind him. Of course, lots of things about Lazzo would have, and did, made his mother cry. 

But now, slumped in the back of Short Cop’s Ford Cruiser, Beanpole badly hiding the way he stared back at him with what Lazzo could only call excitement, he was getting pretty fucking worried. 

“You know, my house is back that way.” Not that he wanted them to know where he lived, per se; Beanpole waving to him in front of his friends, coupled with a “Hi Lazzo! Staying out of trouble?” that he hadn’t been able to ignore, was bad enough. But Lazzo was pretty sure that being house arrested meant they’d actually have to take him back to his house. Or at least to the station, first, which was Not where they were headed. “And So is the station, by the way.” In case they had forgotten. 

“I know.” Said short cop. He didn’t look back from the road. 

“I know.” Lazzo parroted under his breath, leaning back to look out the window. He didn’t like having his face pressed up against the cage. 

“Hey! Detective Reed is doing you a favor. The least you can do is show him some respect.” Beanpole cop was giving him a death glare. Well, the closest a puppy-giraffe-human hybrid could get to one, anyways. 

“Oh my god. What do you think you are, my fucking father?!” That might have counted as enraging. Lazzo didn’t care. 

Beanpole gasped. Shorty’s fingers stiffened against the wheel. 

“Language.” Beanpole whined. He almost looked hurt, which made the whole situation worse. 

“Jesus h Christ. Fucking hell. Motherfucker.” Lazzo deadpanned. 

Beanpole looked from Shorty to Lazzo like a dog shaking water from his ears. Or one that had been slapped on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. “Do something.” He hissed, in a tone that told Lazzo he wasn’t meant to hear, but Beanpole was too upset to modulate correctly. 

“Do something.” Lazzo mimicked. 

By the time the car pulled into the driveway of a little residential neighborhood, Lazzo was ready to kill someone. He suspected that Beanpole and Shorty were ready to do the same. He kept his mouth shut tight as Shorty opened the door to the car, legs tensed beneath himself in order to make a break for it. 

“If you run, I let Nines at you. Got it, kid?” Shorty crosses his arms over his chest, blocking the way out of the car. 

Lazzo rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid.” Still, he didn’t run when Shorty finally stepped out of the way. 

The house they had stopped in front of was smaller, on the more modest side of insufferably well-off. The kind of house owned by a PTA mom who would bring snacks she had made herself to all the meetings, and who made her precious darlings swim in the town pool instead of Sir Snottington’s Country Club. The kind of mom who would click her tongue at any “deviance” in her child. The closer Lazzo got to it, the more he felt like he was going to break out in hives. 

Shorty’s hand hovered over Lazzo’s upper back, which Lazzo was sure wasn’t a comfortable position for him given his size, before clapping down like the world’s awkwardest Grandpa. Beanpole’s hand enthusiastically followed suit. 

Shorty stopped right before the door. 

“You did tell him, right?” Said Beanpole. 

“Course I did. D’you think I’d really spring this on Dad at this time of the night?” 

Beanpole said nothing. Lazzo was left to ponder who exactly this “Dad” was. Until Shorty knocked twice at the door, and someone answered. 

“Shit.” Lazzo thought. He wondered in the back of his mind if Shorty had wanted someone so tall for extra intimidation purposes. Or if he really was just Shorty’s Dad. Either way, it was working. 

The man was a few inches taller than Lazzo, which wasn’t a big deal on most days, but with the expression on his face, having to jerk his eyes up to meet his was all the more excruciating. Lazzo wanted to run. Instead, he said, “What the fuck is all this?” 

“I think you know.” Said Shorty. 

“No, I really don’t.” Said Lazzo. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Said the big guy. 

It was a patented standoff. The big guy jerked his head at Shorty and raised an eyebrow. Shorty jiggled on his feet, getting a grumpy look that wouldn’t have looked intimidating even if he wasn’t dwarfed by everyone else around him. Finally, like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times for stealing the newspaper, he mumbled “I thought it would be better this way. So he doesn’t have any time to-“

“To what? Say no?” 

Shorty did the two foot shuffle again. “It’s just… I couldn’t let him stay out on the streets. Something could have happened to him.” 

To Lazzo’s surprise, Shorty sounded upset. And not just the kind of upset sparked by the usual “these damn kids are always getting into shit.” Before Lazzo could unpack the implications, Big Guy was nodding in agreement. 

“Why don’t you come with me, son?” 

They were so not that close yet. 

Before Lazzo could explain that fact, Big Guy’s hand clapped down on his back with a deafening thump. He marched him through the hallway, one filled with way too many pictures of Shorty for Lazzo’s taste (seeing his smarmy mug in person was more than enough for Lazzo). Big guy finally stopped at a small kitchen, complete with a four-chair dining set and a white fridge sitting in the corner like that one nosy kid who was trying to look like he was minding his own business, and failing miserably. 

“What are you looking at?” Lazzo thought at it with a glower. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Big Guy patted the chair closest to Lazzo. He waited until he had sat down before settling into the chair opposite with a grunt. Lazzo couldn’t tell if it came from pain or exhaustion. It reminded him of the way his dad used to sound whenever he looked at him. Lazzo slumped down in his seat. 

Big Guy regarded him for a long moment, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Lazzo sat back in his chair. 

“What do you want from me?” Lazzo asked. He had considered throwing a “fuck” in the middle, if only so he’d come off more adult, but something told him that wouldn’t fly with this guy. 

“It’s not what I want from you, but what you can get from me.” Big Guy folded his hands on the table, looking down at Lazzo in a decidedly familiar way. 

“Holy shit. What are you, Rent-A-Dad??” Lazzo almost immediately regretted his words. Rent-a-Dad’s face creased, like he had been hit by a frying pan. Lazzo, like many other times in his life, wished he had stayed silent. 

“You’re very funny.” The way he said it made Lazzo certain he wasn’t being serious. “I can see why Gavin likes you.” 

“Like” was a strong word. Maybe tolerate fit better. He didn’t tell Rent-A-Dad that. Instead, he kept it shut tight and nodded, affecting the perfect nonverbal “Sir yes sir” look. It was the signature move that got him out of most scraps with the police and his bio dad. He suspected Rent-A-Dad was a frankenstinian mixture of both. 

The man’s face crinkled into a smile, and Lazzo almost regretted nonverbally lying. “Now tell me, Lazarus, where, exactly, do you see yourself ending up, considering the current course of your life?” 

“What.” He said flatly. “This isn’t some guidance counselor therapy session shit, is it? Cuz I’m not gonna tell you my favorite color and take an aptitude test that says I’ll find my most fulfilling job as like, a janitor or whatever.” 

The grin on Rent-A-Dad’s face crooked in amusement. “No, not exactly. I just want you to be reasonable. That’s all I want from you. What do you, reasonably, expect to happen with your current course of life?”

“Uhh… I make money?” He wasn’t sure how much Rent-A-Dad knew, and the last thing he needed was to indict himself while having a therapy session. 

“I know what you do, Lazarus; there’s no need to hide that. I just want to know what makes you think you’re invincible. You’ve been picked up what, two times so far? How is that sustainable?”

Lazzo stiffened. “I don’t go to where you work and tell you how to do your job, do I?” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look down his nose at Rent-A-Dad. He was too used to having the advantage of height, and Rent-A-Dad only frowned harder. 

“Young man, I want you to take this seriously. This is an opportunity for you to turn your life around.” He sighed again, probably because Lazzo wasn’t really listening, and steepled his hands. “Look. Won’t you at least mull this over?”

“Whatever. I want to go home. I’ll like, mull it over and shit there. Totally.” 

Rent-a-Dad smiled sadly. “You know I can’t let you do that.”

“What? Says who? Him?” He pointed straight at Shorty, who was hovering in the doorway to the kitchen. For a flash of a second, he looked like a kid getting caught being naughty, but he straightened his expression into a glower a moment later. 

Shorty mumbled something about how he totally wasn’t listening in on them. Rent-a-Dad didn’t bat an eye. “No, says me. One, you broke the law. Its either here or a holding cell. And two… It’s like Gavin said. I would hate to think I had let you go just for something bad to happen to you.” 

Lazzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But against his will, and totally not on purpose, they may have rolled just a little. “Don’t pretend that you care about me. You don’t know me, Shorty doesn’t know. Shit man, my own Mom doesn’t care about me, and she’s known me like, my whole life. So why should I think that you would give a shit about me?” He crossed his arms for good measure. 

The silence that followed, from both Rent-A-Dad, Shorty, and Beanpole, told him his super cool declarative statement may not have been as cool and adult and totally mature as he thought it was. ‘Well shit.’ Lazzo thought. 

Rent-A-Dad stood up, and two strong arms clapped Lazzo to his chest. It was probably the awkwardest moment of Lazzo’s life. Minus that one time his mom came into his room unannounced when his girlfriend was staying over… He grunted as the man squeezed him. 

“Would you like to be taken to your room now?” 

“Uh… sure. But like, I don’t have my stuff or anything.” Which didn’t really matter, Lazzo hoped, considering he was banking on staying there for one night before dipping. 

“I can get it!” Beanpole piped in almost immediately. He was definitely a puppy; some sort of retriever-pit bull-border collie mash-up. Lazzo could almost see his tail wagging at the chance to help. 

“You can borrow some pajamas for tonight. Im sure I have some spares around here somewhere. And in the morning… we can discuss what happens next.” 

“You aren’t letting me go?” Lazzo fought very hard to keep his voice from hitching into a whine. A sullen “you promised” clung to his tongue, but they hadn’t actually promised. 

“Well. We’re providing you with a space to think things over. What happens next is up to you.”

“This or jail?? That’s, you know that’s bullshit, right? Like, I don’t even have any free will when it comes to this!” His voice hitched again, and in that moment, he felt like he was standing on top of a dam, seconds away from it cracking. If one more bit of pressure was forced on him-

Rent-A-Dad’s hands were up in the air again. “Hey, hey. Like I said, we’ll talk in the morning.” He looked like he wanted to give Lazzo another hug, which was Lazzo’s cue to ask where his bed was. 

To his surprise, Rent-A-Dad led him up to an actual room. It was on the smaller side, with a twin bed pushed up against the far wall, and a solitary window overlooking the front lawn. Old drawings were hung up on the wall, of cats and dogs in a style reminiscent of anime. Under them were shelves of old movies and books, plus a few stuffed animals clustered on the bed. It was way better than Lazzo’s place.

Rent-a-Dad rummaged in a dresser for a moment before pulling out a pair of pajamas. They were dark blue, so not quite Lazzo’s aesthetic to begin with, and covered in an electric green lily pad and frog motif. So, totally not Lazzo’s style. He thanked his luck that at least no girls were here to see him like this. 

“Uh, Thanks?” He said as the man pressed the pajamas into his palms. 

“You’re welcome. They’re the best I could find.” He said, somewhat sheepishly. Lazzo would have grinned at the change in expression if he wasn’t so shell-shocked. “Call me if you need anything, ok? I… know it can be hard, in such an unfamiliar place, but trust me, we only have your best interest at heart.” He was getting way too close to Dadville with that little speech, so Lazzo nodded quickly and kept himself disengaged until he left. Then, he begrudgingly put on the pajamas before flopping on the bed. It was going to be a long night. 

He hadn’t even fallen asleep when the door slipped open. Lazzo jerked up, clutching the blanket on him like a cat holding onto the shower curtain to escape a bath. Beanpole blinked down at him, first in surprise, then amusement. 

“Hey there, buddy. I got you some dinner!!” He waved a bag of Burger King at him, and Lazzo had to admit his stomach rumbled. 

Lazzo folded his legs underneath himself, letting go of the blanket. “Oh. Uh, thank you.” He held his hand out for the bag. 

Beanpole deposited it in his hand, as well as a cup of something, but instead of leaving like Lazzo had hoped, he plopped down beside him. Lazzo winced as the mattress buckled under his weight. 

Trying his best to ignore the eerily smiling intrusion, Lazzo tore open the bag. Inside were chicken fingers, French fries, and “Apple slices?” 

“It’s good to be healthy, even if this was meant as a treat. I mean, Gavin said I shouldn’t get them, but he wasn’t there to stop me, Now was he?” 

Lazzo took a sip from the cup in his hand, wincing at the taste. “And Apple juice?”

“... kids like apples?” 

“I’m not a child.”

Beanpole popped his lips together like he wanted to say something. Lazzo gave him a withering look as he stuffed two chicken tenders in his mouth at once. He ate his meal in silence, for the most part, Beanpole content to watch him. When he finished, the android took the trash from him. 

“Those pajamas look so cute on you, by the way! I think you’re going to love it here.” Before Lazzo could react, Beanpole ruffled his hair. The android withdrew before Lazzo could retaliate. Which was probably a good thing, considering Lazzo had the odds of a chihuahua going up against a bull mastiff. Not considering the android might just think Lazzo was being cute and treat him even more patronizingly, which was totally worse in Lazzo’s book. 

Lazzo had actually settled into sleep, albeit restless, when someone knocked on the door. “What is this? A fuckin nightclub?” Lazzo called out. He had his fists up, ready to take on the android, when he heard a laugh. 

“Something got you all riled up, kid? Please, could you let me in?”

Shorty. “Come in.” Lazzo grumbled. “I’m surprised you have more manners than your android friend.” He sniffed. 

“Nines? Wait, did he not knock or something? And he’s not my friend. I mean, he is, but like, Harold. We’re gay.” 

That made a certain amount of unnerving sense. “He didn’t knock at all.” 

Gavin grinned. “Yeah, he’s gotten burned a few times doing that to me. I thought he’d have learned his lesson by now.”

“What’re you here for, anyway? I’m supposed to be sleeping. How am I to replicate the behaviors of a model citizen if I don’t get my recommended eight hours of rest?” He didn’t blink as he said it, staring directly at Gavin. 

Gavin only laughed. “I mean, this is my room, too, and Nines and I are staying over, since we thought it’d be best if we didn’t just ditch you with a total stranger, and I need pajamas. I may be a bit of an animal, but I can’t sleep in jeans.”

As Lazzo digested the fact that this was Gavin’s room, which was kind of a ‘Duh’ moment, even if he hated to admit it, Gavin pulled a ratty t-shirt and bike shorts from the drawer beneath the pajamas drawer. 

“You mean I didn’t have to wear this shit?”

“The pajamas? I mean, these are casual wear, not pajamas. And I did take all of the good pairs when I left. Besides, you do look adorable in those.” Gavin grinned. 

“Fuck you.”

“No thank you; Like I said, I’m dating Nines.” Gavin tugged off his shirt. 

Lazzo would have made a noise of digits and averted his eyes, which was proper etiquette when you were only attracted to at the most 15% of the male population and were suddenly forced to look at a half-naked man, but his eyes caught on something. Well, two somethings. “Woah.” 

Gavin blinked, like he had forgotten what exactly was on his chest. “Oh yeah. Tits.” Gavin smacked one in emphasis. 

“Uhh…” 

Gavin pulled the t-shirt on, taking his pants off next and replacing them with the bike shorts. “Uh What? Look, it’s not like I could change in the hallway, plus it is still my room, and where was I supposed to put my old clothes anyway-“

“You’re trans too??” 

“Well, duh.” Gavin balled up his old clothes, throwing them into the hamper in a practiced motion. 

“Wait. Did you know I was??”

“Well, Yeah? I mean, I’ve seen your file and shit. Plus you’re not that hard to clock, if you know what to look for.” Gavin tapped the side of his head. 

“Well, Whatever. … Why were you looking in my file?” Lazzo drew his legs closer to himself, regarding Gavin suspiciously. Gavin being trans May have bumped him up on Lazzo’s trust-o-meter, but that didn’t mean he was out of the red. 

“I got curious. And…” Gavin drew closer to him, and in an uncomfortably familiar gesture, he seated himself on the side of the bed. “You remind me of myself, just a bit.”

“A bit.”

“I like you, Lazzo. Even if you’re a total pain in the ass. Believe it or not, I was in a similar situation when I was your age. Shit friends, running in bad circles, with no one to look out for me and no future to speak of.”

“I mean, I have a girlfriend.”

Gavin snorted. “I still don’t believe that.”

“What? You think I’m ugly or something?” Lazzo considered punching Gavin. 

“Nah, it’s just- Nevermind.” Gavin looked like he had just heard a joke only he could understand. Punching him was still totally on the table for Lazzo. “The point is, while we may not be the same, we are pretty damn similar. I’d hate if anything were to happen to you, and… I’m here if you need me, ok?” For a moment, Gavin’s hand hovered over Lazzo, before it came to rest on his thigh. His skin was hot against Lazzo’s own skin, and just a bit rough. Gavin squeezed once before pushing up. 

“I Uhh, have something for you. In case you get lonely.”

Lazzo opened his mouth to reiterate that he wasn’t a child, but before he could, Gavin pressed something into his arms. “Dad gave it to me when I was having trouble sleeping and shit. He’s helped me through a lot, and, uhh, maybe he can help you?” Gavin sucked in a breath as he said it. “Don’t tell him I told you this, but it used to be his when he was a kid, too.” 

It was a stuffed animal. A floppy little tiger, in fact, with glassy black eyes. Lazzo squeezed it experimentally between his hands, and with a rush of heat that totally didn’t mean he was blushing, he realized he liked the feeling. A lot. “Thanks.” He breathed. 

Gavin smiled. A warm smile, and totally a Dad smile. Lazzo let it go. Trust me, it was my pleasure.”


End file.
